Tourments et visions
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Sword se met à hurler au beau milieu de la nuit. Que cachent donc les Archanges ! Les problèmes se terminent pour laisser place au mystère qui s'intensifie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un cri dans la nuit

**TOURMENTS ET VISIONS**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Devil Devil

Disclamer : Les personnages de Devil Devil ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... par contre, l'histoire de ma fanfiction est à MOI et à moi seule. Sinon, les distances entre les différents lieux de l'action (maison des Amano, Eglise de Mizuno...) sont peut-être fausses mais c'est pas très important pour l'histoire.

Note : Respectez mon travail, ne copiez pas mon texte, ne vous l'appropriez pas, ne le rediffusez pas... Merci de votre compréhension.

Un peu de blabla : Et bien, voila. Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fanfiction sur ce manga que j'aime beaucoup, alors j'en met une, espérant que d'autres auteurs fassent de même. Je vous préviens, les chapitres seront longs à venir. Je m'en excuse à l'avance, mais comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil et dans d'autres fics, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Sur ce, je vous dis « bonne lecture », en espérant que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : UN CRI DANS LA NUIT**

¨

Sword se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était en sueur. Il poussa un cri tel qu'il réveilla toute la maisonnée. M. Amano monta l'escalier, paniqué, et demanda à son fils ce qu'il avait à crier comme ça. Pour toute réponse l'adolescent brun lui ferma la porte au nez en lui criant d'aller se « faire foutre ». Le pauvre père regagna sa chambre en pleurant : « Ouin, je suis un père battu... »

Kanna, enfin Ios, débarqua dans la chambre de son « frère » et lui demanda poliment de faire moins de bruit car les gens dorment à cette heure-là. Trop troublé pour répliquer, le démon se contenta de retourner se coucher, après que l'ange soit reparti. Il n'arriva pas à se rendormir et passa la fin de la nuit, allongé sur son lit, à penser (1). Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, alors que leur père prenait sa douche, le démon fut contraint d'expliquer à l'ange ce qui lui était arrivé durant la nuit.

- Des images horribles sont apparues dans ma tête...

- Tu as fais un mauvais rêve, c'est tout, pas besoin de réveiller tout le monde.

- LES DEMONS NE FONT PAS DE REVES ! hurla Sword.

- Du calme Sword, vas-y raconte... se risqua l'ange, se retenant de rire.

- Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas un rêve. Je vois bien la différence...

- Je croyais que les démons ne faisaient pas de rêve...

- Moi non, mais l'autre crétin (2), lui, il en fait.

- Bon, euh... essaya Ios, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'est ce que c'étaient que ces images ?

- J'ai vu les Flammes de l'Enfer, et tu y périssais... Bon tu vas me dire, y'a rien de tragique...

- ...

- Et moi, je venais te sauver !

- Ca prouve que tu n'es pas si cruel, alors... ironisa l'ange.

Le démon ne put répliquer car on frappa à la porte. Nanami entra, précédée par le père des jumeaux qui lui avait ouvert. Elle commença par crier après Sword qui l'avait réveillée au milieu de la nuit puis salua Ios. Sword n'osa pas répliquer, toute sa force était réduite à néant lorsqu'il était opposé à la jeune humaine. Nanami ressortit, suivie des deux garçons. Direction, le lycée.

¨

La journée de lycée terminée, les trois adolescents firent un léger détour (ils allèrent à l'autre bout de la ville, quoi) pour rendre visite à Mizuno. Ils arrivèrent devant l'église. Ios entra le premier, suivi de Nanami qui tirait Sword par le bras. Ils se dirigeaient vers le fond quand ils entendirent un hurlement qui venait de derrière le grand bâtiment.

- Garvera, hurla Sword !

¨

Le trio ressortit précipitamment de l'église, en fit le tour et se retrouva devant une grande maison.

- Ouah, la baraque, s'exclama le démon.

Garvera en sortit, en sous-vêtements, courant à en perdre halène en hurlant, regardant derrière elle.

- Pervers, abruti, obsédé !

Elle percuta Sword de plein fouet et tous deux se retrouvèrent à terre, l'un sur l'autre, au moment où Sojiro Yakumi, le frère de Mizuno franchit la porte d'entrée poursuivant l'Exécutrice.

- Ah ! Tu ne trompes avec Soma ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça, à moi, ton petit ami... Soma, traître, je te croyais mon ami ! Nanami ne te suffit pas ?

- QUOI ! hurlèrent de même voix Nanami, Garvera et Sword.

Ios se retint de rire. Un « bing » vibrant et aigu retentit suivi d'un « boum ». Mizuno se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une poêle à la main, son frère étant étalé à ses pieds, une grosse bosse sur le crâne.

- Bonjour, salua l'exorciste.

Personne ne répondit.

- Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Sword regarda Sojiro, étalé par terre, comme un vieux paillasson.

- Et lui, on en fait quoi ?

- On le laisse là, il se réveillera tout seul.

- Mais c'est ton frère quand même... essaya de la raisonner Nanami.

L'exorciste sembla ne pas avoir entendu et traversait déjà l'entrée de la grande bâtisse, incitant ses amis à entrer à leur tour. Sword se décida le premier et enjamba le « paillasson », suivi de Ios, puis Garvera et enfin Nanami.

¨

Les adolescents s'assirent autour d'une petite table et restèrent muets, attendant que quelqu'un brise le silence.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda l'exorciste

- C'est ce crétin qui se met à hurler en pleine nuit !!! lança l'humaine dans un soupire d'exaspération en désignant du doigt le démon.

- Hey ! fut la seule réplique trouvé par ce dernier, croisant le regard courroucé de la jeune fille.

Garvera pouffa de rire en silence, Mizuno regarda les visiteurs, attendant des explications. Ios se risqua :

- Sword a fait un rêve cette nuit...

- LES DEMONS NE FONT PAS DE REVES !!!! hurla l'intéressé

- ... et il a hurlé, réveillant tout le quartier, poursuivit l'Ange, ignorant l'interruption bruyante du Démon.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? demanda calmement Mizuno

- Tu peux pas trouver un truc ?? implora Nanami

- Tu t'intéresses à la tranquillité de son sommeil maintenant ? demanda ironiquement l'Exécutrice, jusque là plus ou moins silencieuse.

- Ah mais nan !! C'est juste que je veux pas être à nouveau réveillée par les cris de cet idiot !

- T'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles ! répondit le Démon

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, tenta l'Ange

- Non mais on te demande rien, l'emplumé de service !

Ios ne répondit pas, il préféra ne pas entrer dans le jeu du Démon, à chaque fois ça tournait mal ! La preuve : leur arrivée sur Terre !

¨

Le démon et l'humaine continuaient de se lancer des piques, refusant de céder. Garvera et Mizuno se tournèrent alors vers Ios, attendant de lui une explication claire et précise. L'Ange ne savait trop quoi dire. Il se retrouvait le seul à pouvoir expliquer ce qui s'était passé... mais lui-même attendait des explications ! Devant le regard attentif des deux jeunes femmes, Ios prit la parole.

- Je... Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui c'est passé... J'ai juste entendu Sword crier en pleine nuit... Et au matin il m'a dit qu'il avait rêvé...

- LES DEMONS NE FONT PAS DE REVES !!!! hurla le démon, une fois de plus

- Bien Sword, reprit l'Ange. Tu pourrais peut-être continuer de raconter à présent...

- Pas envie !

Quatre paires d'yeux le fixèrent instantanément. Et Sword céda... mais n'avoua pas sa faiblesse !

- Bon, bon ! Ca va, après tout je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire ! Bah voila, cette nuit, j'essayais de dormir quand des images sont apparues dans ma tête... NON C'EST PAS UN REVE !

Les quatre jeunes gens le regardèrent, inquiets, et le démon reprit, l'air agacé.

- C'est tout quoi, j'ai vu Ios en train de crever... comme je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est pas ça qui est grave... Mais le pire là-dedans, c'est que moi, MOI, j'allais le sauver !

En prononçant ce dernier mot, le Démon abattit son poing d'un geste rageur sur la petite table en bois qui se brisa. L'exorciste le regarda, une flamme dans les yeux reflétant une soudaine envie de meurtre. Ios tenta de la calmer, mais elle fut plus rapide ; elle balança son crucifix sur la tête du démon, qui s'écroula par terre, le crâne fumant.

- Oups...

¨

Le garçon brun ouvrit les yeux péniblement, la lumière l'aveuglant. Nanami se précipita vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sôma, tu es revenu !

La jeune fille rayonnait de joie. Mizuno l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire s'écarter, inquiète.

- Pour que Sword lui laisse sa place, alors qu'il n'y a pas de contrôle au lycée ou qu'il n'est pas malade, c'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose !

- Sword ? demanda innocemment le brun, toujours assis par terre...

* * *

(1) Sans blague, ça lui arrive (désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...) 

(2) Il parle de Sôma... Il faut vraiment tout vous dire !

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre

N'oubliez pas, une review, ça ne vous prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir et encourage à continuer. De plus, d'avoir de commentaires, c'est le meilleur moyen de progresser.

Je vous ai convaincu ? Review ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Secret

**Tourments et visions**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Devil Devil

Disclamer : Les personnages de Devil Devil ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... par contre, l'histoire de ma fanfiction est à MOI et à moi seule. Sinon, les distances entre les différent lieux de l'action (maison des Amano, Eglise de Mizuno...) sont peut-être fausses mais c'est pas très important pour l'histoire.

Note : Respectez mon travail, ne copiez pas mon texte, ne vous l'appropriez pas, ne le rediffusez pas... Merci de votre compréhension.

Situation de l'histoire : Garvera est installée chez Mizuno, mais Shekil n'a pas encore été viré du Paradis.

Note 2 de l'auteur : Merci à ranpu, tipha, swordetios, marion et anelyne pour vous reviews ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce deuxième chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : SECRET**

- Sword ? demanda innocemment le brun, toujours assis par terre...

Tout le monde le fixait l'air grave.

- Sword ? Il boude...

Ios ne put retenir son rire. Sword, le puissant démon, son rival depuis toujours, Sword, le grand Sword, BOUDAIT comme un gamin à qui on aurait refusé une sucette ! Mizuno, son inquiétude passée, rejoignit l'Ange dans son rire incontrôlable, aussitôt imitée par Nanami et Garvera.

- Hey ! Ca suffit, vous avez assez rigolé comme ça ! C'est pas drôle, vous foutez pas de moi !

- Sword... réussit à articuler l'Ange entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ouais, c'est moi, tu t'attendais à voir qui ?

L'Ange put enfin maîtriser son rire, voyant que le Démon était sur le point de ne plus chercher à retenir sa colère. Les filles l'imitèrent tant bien que mal... et le silence régna pendant au moins 4 secondes, jusqu'à ce que le Démon énervé, le brise 1.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda l'exorciste, déconnectée de la vie réelle depuis son fou rire.

- Alors, tu sais ce qui m'arrive ?

La jeune fille brune le fixa longuement dans les yeux, elle inspira un grand coup, s'appuya sur la table - enfin ce qui en restait - baissa les yeux et les replongea dans ceux du Démon, qui bouillait d'impatience. Le silence régnait, chacun sentant la gravité du moment. L'exorciste se redressa.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me dire ça ?! s'emporta Sword

- Oui, mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, je ne pourrai rien pour toi ! Et à qui tu demanderas alors ?

¨¨

Le garçon se rembrunit, tournant le dos aux autres personnes ici présentes.

- Sword... commença l'Ange

- QUOI ?!

- Oh rien... je voulais juste te proposer de l'aide...

- Pas besoin de ta pitié stupide ni de ta charité écoeurante !

- Ne parle pas sur ce ton à Ios, Démon de malheur !

- 'Manquait plus que lui... souffla le démon, démoralisé.

- Shekil, tu aurais peut-être une idée de ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ios au nouvel arrivant.

¨¨

Shekil regarda son maître sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-il vouloir aider ce démon qui ne faisait que lui crier dessus et l'insulter ?

- Mais Ios ? tenta désespérément l'Archange

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Shekil. Sais-tu ce qui lui arrive ?

Shekil baissa la tête.

- Non... A moins que...

- A MOINS QUE QUOI ?! hurla le Démon, en se jetant sur l'Archange.

L'Archange Aria ne répondit pas, ce qui accru l'énervement du Démon.

- Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que tu le sauras ! ... Et puis ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Ios.

Le Démon lâcha sa prise et s'écarta en grognant. Les trois filles étaient restées à l'écart, préférant ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Ios s'approcha d'elles en soupirant. Elles lui sourirent, et ils s'assirent tranquillement, attendant que les deux emportés calment leurs pulsions guerrières.

- Au fait Ios... c'est qui ? demanda Nanami

- Un ami, se contenta de répondre l'Ange, en ignorant les regards intéressés des jeunes filles. J'étais son supérieur avant d'arriver ici.

¨¨

- Ios, je dois y aller, annonça Shekil, s'agenouillant. Je suis juste venu vous annoncer une information confidentielle, mais je ne peux vous la donner ici...

Il parcourait la pièce du regard, insistant sur les deux démons. Ios soupira et entraîna Shekil par le bras.

- Allons dehors... Excusez-nous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses « amis ».

¨¨

Ios revint l'air grave et s'assit aux côtés de Mizuno. Tout le monde attendait son retour. Ils l'interrogèrent tous du regard afin de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais l'Ange ne dit rien. L'information était confidentielle. Voyant qu'il n'allait rien dire, Mizuno prit la parole.

- Alors... voila mon hypothèse... Sword, tu as fait un cauchemar...

- NAN, C'ETAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR !

- Oh, mais quand même, admet le ! insista Nanami.

- Je savais que j'aurais pas du venir ici ! Ios, c'était ton idée ! Je savais que j'aurais pas du t'écouter ! Oh, Ios, tu dis rien ?!

- Tu as raison...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Ios gardait la tête baissée et reprit d'une voix sans expression.

- Ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

- Alors c'était quoi ? demandèrent-ils tous en cœur.

- Je... Je ne peux pas vous le dire. avoua l'Ange en soupirant

- C'est l'autre emplumé qui vient de te le dire, c'est ça ?

- C'est Shekil qui vient de me l'annoncer, en effet... Mais ceci est un secret de haute importance pour Nous...

¤

Sword s'allongea sur son lit, lessivé. Les Anges savaient ce qui lui arrivait... mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Un secret... depuis quand les Anges font des cachotteries ?!

- Sword, murmura Ios...

- Quoi ?

- Je... je peux entrer ?

- Ouais, entre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas de ta pitié !

L'Ange baissa les yeux et s'assit sur le bord du lit du Démon, silencieux. Sword se releva et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est pas à toi de déprimer comme ça ! C'est à moi que ça arrive toutes ces conneries ! Et tu me vois déprimer ?

- Oui...

- Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je voulais te demander...

Il baissa les yeux.

- Je voulais te demander... de me raconter tout ce que tu verrais... si ça te reprenait...

- Quoi ?! Tu viens que par intérêt alors ?

L'Ange baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait avouer sa véritable motivation sans trahir le Secret des Archanges.

- Sword...

Sa voix était basse et douce, presque suppliante.

- Ouais bon, OK ! ça va ! T'as gagné ! J'te raconterai si ça te fais tant plaisir que ça ! Mais tu me le revaudras !

L'Ange fixa le Démon dans yeux. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. 2

- Merci...

- Woh, on se calme là ! 3

- Désolé.

Le Démon soupira. Ah ces Anges, toujours désolés ! Il regarda Ios dans les yeux, essayant de savoir ce qu'il lui cachait, en vain.

M. Amano arriva et aperçut ses deux fils, assis côte à côte, main dans la main. Attendri, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir ému.

- Ah les enfants ! Vous êtes enfin réconciliés ! C'est si touchant !

Sword lâcha prestement les mains de l'Ange, attrapa son oreiller et le balança à la tête de son « père ».

- Nan, mais ça va pas la tête ! Il est fou, le vieux !

Ios sourit, voyant la « normalité » revenir dans son quotidien. Le père des jumeaux, se protégeant la tête d'un bras, s'écarta de la porte et reprit.

- Euh... je venais vous dire... le dîner est servi.

Ios suivit l'homme jusqu'au salon au rez-de-chaussée, adressant un regard au Démon, l'exhortant à venir.

* * *

Notes : 

1 décidemment, dès qu'il y a quelque chose à briser... c'est lui qui le fait : la tranquillité de la nuit, la table, le silence... (lol)

2 vous inquiétez pas, ça ne vire pas en yaoï lol

3 heureusement qu'on se calme, je viens de dire que ce n'est pas du yaoï...

* * *

fin du deuxième chapitre !

Review ? pour savoir si je continue ou pas...

Zejabel-sama


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le retour de Shekil

**Tourments et visions**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Devil Devil

Disclamer : Les personnages de Devil Devil ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... par contre, l'histoire de ma fanfiction est à MOI et à moi seule. Sinon, les distances entre les différents lieux de l'action (maison des Amano, Eglise de Mizuno...) sont peut-être fausses mais c'est pas très important pour l'histoire. Dans ce chapitre au moins, nous verrons des amies de Nanami, elles sont à MOI ! (je dis pas que dans le manga elle n'en a pas, mais je les connais pas, alors j'en ai inventé )

Note : Respectez mon travail, ne copiez pas mon texte, ne vous l'appropriez pas, ne le rediffusez pas... Merci de votre compréhension.

Note 2 : Oula ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté moi ! Bon, je fais une pause dans mes révisions de dernière minute, et j'envoie ça, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Ensuite, je vais filer terminer de réviser ces satanées formules de math et dates d'histoire... et oui, le bac c'est à partir de demain... :'(

Situation de l'histoire : Garvera est installée chez Mizuno, mais Shekil n'a pas encore été viré du Paradis

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3 : LE RETOUR DE SHEKIL**

Sword avançait dans les flammes, il sentait leurs brûlures sur son corps humain, mais ne pouvais se résoudre à arrêter sa course folle. Le feu crépitait, le sol menaçait de l'engloutir. Il était seul, seul face à l'infinité de l'Enfer. Il aperçut une tour au loin, en haut de cette tour, un point lumineux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il l'ignorait... soudain, il s'écroula, épuisé, Ios le doubla et disparut dans les ténèbres, vers la Porte des Enfers qui pourrait le ramener sur terre. Lui, épuisé, restait là, entouré par les flammes lui léchant le visage et ne désirant que le dévorer. Il hurla à l'Ange de revenir, mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas.

- IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS !

Sword se releva brutalement. Il était assis sur son lit, en nage. Son voisin de chambre arriva en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ios ?

- Oui... tu viens de crier mon nom... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Encore ces visions ?

- Ouais, encore !

M. Amano, enroulé dans sa robe de chambre, arriva en courant dans la chambre de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Sôma a juste fait un cauchemar, mentit l'Ange, c'est bon, je m'en occupe.

Décontenancé, l'homme redescendit l'escalier pour retourner finir sa nuit.

- Rallonge-toi, dit doucement l'Ange. Détends-toi et repose-toi, tu me raconteras ça demain...

- Woh, ça doit être grave ce truc !

Sous le regard d'incompréhension totale de l'Ange, le Démon reprit :

- Attends ! T'as vu comment tu me parles ? Une vraie mère poule ! Et en plus tu viens de mentir !

Ios rougit de honte. Lui, l'Archange venait de mentir pour un Démon...

Sword se rendormit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ios était resté auprès de lui, silencieux, soucieux. Une fois le Démon endormi, l'Ange se leva doucement et alla à son tour se rendormir. Cette nuit, ce fut lui qui n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Le Démon avait à nouveau eu une vision de lui... Cela devenait inquiétant.

Le matin venu, Nanami vint chercher ses amis pour les accompagner au lycée. Le Démon eut encore le droit à une scène(1) de la part de la jeune fille.

- Encore à crier au milieu de la nuit, t'es vraiment énervant ! J'ai pas pu dormir à cause de toi !

- Ca se voit à ton teint ! renchérit aussitôt le Démon

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! A ton avis à cause de qui je dors pas ?!

- Du malheureux dont tu es amoureuse ?

- Nan mais t'es malade ! Je suis pas amoureuse de toi ! hurla, d'un trait, la jeune fille, écarlate.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu te trahis toute seule !

Ios éclata de rire. Voir ces deux-là lui permettait d'oublier son angoisse de la nuit dernière.

- Hey, tu pourrais faire autre chose que rire ! hurla la jeune fille

- Désolé... articula l'Ange en ravalant ses derniers éclats de rire.

¨

Après les cours, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès des deux « frères » parce qu'elle rentrerait plus tard, désirant faire du shopping avec quelques amies. Elle courut rejoindre Sae et Himari, deux filles de sa classe(2). Ensemble elles partirent vers la rue commerçante, en riant.

- Kyaaaa, regarde ce sac, il est trop beau, avait hurlé Himari, se jetant sur un étal.

- Mmmm.

Sae regardait plutôt le garçon qui arrivait. Il était assez grand, avait les cheveux courts, plus blancs argentés que blonds, et portait une boucle d'oreille fantaisie du côté droit. Il paraissait plus vieux qu'elle. L'inconnu s'approcha des trois jeunes filles, sous le regard pétillant de Sae et complètement ignoré par Himari et Nanami, les yeux fixés sur le sac.

Il s'arrêta devant Nanami et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Je peux te parler ?

Son regard indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas une question. Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

- Vous êtes un ami de Ios, c'est ça ? demanda Nanami.

- Qui je suis ne te regarde pas, humaine.

- Non mais et puis quoi encore, c'est quoi ce ton ?!

L'Archange Aria ne répondit pas. Il tenait toujours Nanami par le bras et la fixait de ses yeux d'or.

- Lâchez moi maintenant !

L'Archange regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et reprit son chemin, toujours sous le regard de Sae. Il avait senti l'aura de son ancien supérieur, il n'avait donc plus besoin de la jeune fille. Il le rattrapa. Ios rentrait du lycée, avec Sword.

- Ios ! appela Shekil

- Encore celui-la, marmonna le Démon.

L'Ange sourit à cette remarque. Shekil avait du se dire la même chose au même moment vu son expression en apercevant Sword.

- Ios, il faut que l'on parle, cela concerne ce dont j'ai parlé l'autre jour.

Le sourire de l'Ange disparut aussitôt.

- Sword, rentre à la maison, je rentrerai après.

- Me donne pas d'ordres ! Tiens, rien que pour t'embêter, j'vais pas rentrer !(3)

Les deux Anges laissèrent le Démon hurler seul au milieu de la rue et rentrèrent de leur côté.

¨

Sword pestait tout seul. Il décida de faire un tour par le sanctuaire derrière l'Eglise où officiait Mizuno afin d'évacuer sa colère. Il détruisit quelques statues avec ses techniques démoniaques, en découpa d'autres avec son sabre. Mizuno arriva alertée par le bruit.

- S... S... SWORD !!!!! Mais... Mais... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE TOUT DETRUIRE ?!

Pour toute réponse, le démon la regarda comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes.

* * *

(1) ... de ménage ? lol, nan, je blague, une engueulade c'est tout 

(2) Noms complètement inventée, mais on s'en fiche :P d'ailleurs, qui nous dit qu'elle a pas une amie appelée Sae et un autre appelée Himari, hein ?

(3) quelle maturité !

* * *

**RAR du chapitre 2** : 

stessy91 : Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite, elle vient d'arriver lol. Pour le chapitre suivant il faudra encore attendre, désolée. Pour le quelque chose qu'on voit, et bien, on aura la solution vers la fin de la fic :p  
Y'a pas de yaoï, en effet, mais dans une prochaine fic qui est en train de murir dans ma tête, il y en aura ! Cette fic, au départ, je l'avais écrite pour ma petite voisine qui a 9 ans, j'allais pas lui écrire un yaoï bien cru non plus LOL.

swordetios : Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu trouveras celui-là aussi réussis que les deux premiers.

anelyne : j'adore martyriser le p'tit Sword, le pauvre. Je crois que c'est le syndrôme de la fangirl lol.

tipha : Tu voulais la suite... je l'ai mise :)

* * *

Ca vous a plu ?

Zejabel-sama... qui file réviser !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Detectives

**TOURMENTS ET VISIONS**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Devil Devil

Disclamer : Les personnages de Devil Devil ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... par contre, l'histoire de ma fanfiction est à MOI et à moi seule. Sinon, les distances entre les différents lieux de l'action (maison des Amano, Eglise de Mizuno...) sont peut-être fausses mais c'est pas très important pour l'histoire.

Note : Respectez mon travail, ne copiez pas mon texte, ne vous l'appropriez pas, ne le rediffusez pas... Merci de votre compréhension.

Note 2 : Trèèèèèèès en retard, désolée, mon ordi a eu un gros problème et j'ai du tout retaper !

Sur ce, je vous dis « bonne lecture », en espérant que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : DETECTIVES**

Sword ruminait en silence, assis en tailleur sur son lit (enfin sur le lit de Soma). Il avait du aider Mizuno à tout remettre en place, après avoir tout détruit, et cela ne luit avait pas plu du tout. Il était de très mauvaise humeur, et M. Amano, qui était venu lui dire de descendre pour le repas, en avait fait les frais. Insultes, oreiller dans la figure... tout y était passé, mais la mauvaise humeur du démon ne passait pas. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un combat. Il sourit, imaginant qu'il tuait son ennemi et rival depuis plus de cent affrontements. L'Ange passait justement devant la porte ouverte, et, voyant le démon avec un sourire étrange, passa la tête dans la chambre pour demander la permission d'entrer. Le voyant arriver, le démon se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi manger, laissant Ios debout au milieu du couloir.

L'ange s'adossa au mur de la chambre, pensif. Ce que lui avait révélé Shekil le perturbait. Et Sword... pouvait-il lui faire confiance lorsqu'il lui racontait... Ios s'assit et serra ses jambes reliées de ses bras, sur lesquels il posa sa tête. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cette position, s'empêchant du plus qu'il pouvait de penser.

- Tu dors ?

Le ton railleur du démon lui fit lever la tête. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Les deux ennemis se fixaient du regard, sans bouger, sans parler, sans même cligner des yeux. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, le père parler et des pas rapides monter l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

Nanami, un peu essoufflée, se tenait devant eux, regardant la scène, inquiète et intriguée. Ios assis contre un mur à regarder Sword, debout, le surplombant triomphalement. Elle en vint à la conclusion évidente que le démon avait encore fait l'idiot et avait attaqué l'ange. Elle fusilla Sword du regard et abattit son cartable sur sa tête.

- Hey ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ?

L'humaine s'immobilisa. L'expression meurtrière de son regard disparut. Elle accrocha Sword par le col.

- Mizuno a disparu. Elle s'est faite enlever !

¨

Le trio marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'église où officiait la jeune exorciste. Nanami tirait Sword par la manche et Ios marchait à côté d'elle, écoutant attentivement ses explications.

- Son frère m'a téléphoné. Il m'a dit qu'elle était dans sa chambre avant d'heure du repas. Au moment de manger, quand il est allée la prévenir, elle n'a pas répondu quand il a frappé." Nanami reprit son souffle. Elle avait tout dit d'un coup, sans respirer. "Alors il est entré, et la fenêtre était cassée, les débris de verre jonchaient le sol." Nanami regarda Ios dans les yeux, retenant ces larmes. "Fais quelques chose... s'il te plait."

Ios hocha de la tête. Nanami n'avait pas besoin de lui demander, elle savait qu'il aurait fait tout son possible pour l'aider et pour aider l'exorciste. Le reste du chemin se passa sans bruit.

- Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant !

Sword tira d'un coup sec sur sa manche, arrachant sa prise à la jeune fille. Ils étaient arrivés devant la propriété où le frère de Mizuno les attendait. Quand il les vit arriver, il se précipita sur eux, ses yeux déversant un torrent de larmes.

- Somaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mon ami, tu es venu m'aideeeeeeeeeer !

Le démon s'écarta et l'humain termina sa course le ventre contre le sol. Ios lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les yeux humides, Sojiro Yakumi le regarda en attrapant sa main tendue.

- Kanna ! Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi méchant que tu cherchais à le faire croire.

Il renifla quelques instants et fit entrer ses trois amis jusqu'à la scène du crime. Il n'avait touché à rien. La fenêtre battante avait bien une grande vitre cassée, suffisante pour qu'une personne passe. Les débris de verre étaient épars au pied du mur. Sur le bureau de la jeune fille, on pouvait voir un livre de cours ouvert et une feuille d'exercice. Un stylo non rebouché indiquait un départ précipité ou forcé. Yakumi s'écroula par terre et fondit en larmes, la tête dans les bras. Ios s'accroupit à côté de lui, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Mais, dans un cas comme celui-ci, pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Yakumi releva la tête, lentement, les yeux brillants.

- Parce que... parce qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Ce n'est pas un humain qui a enlevé ma soeur, j'en suis sur ! Soma, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? Après toutes nos recherches au club...

Sword était déjà sortit de la pièce. Ios se releva, aidant Yakumi à faire de même.

- Bon, vous faites quoi ?!

Sword, sur le pas de la porte, s'énervait. Les trois autres le ralentissaient. Oh, pas qu'il veuille sauver Mizuno, non, mais plus il passait de temps ici, moins il serait tranquille. La tranquillité, loin de cet ange de malheur, de cette humaine écervelée et de cet humain qui faisait même honte à son espèce. Plus vite l'exorciste serait ramenée chez elle, plus vite il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, mais en tout cas, pas aider les autres. Ios, Yakumi et Nanami rejoignirent Sword. Sans bruit, ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée. La tension était à son comble. Sword se dirigeait vers la gauche, quand Yakumi, (encore) au bord des larmes, l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu as une idée ? Tu sais où est ma soeur ? Je savais que tu étais un génie et que l'on pouvait compter sur toi, mon ami !

Voyant l'expression du démon, Ios prit la parole. S'il laissait Sword réagir, cela finirait mal.

- Nous devrions nous séparer. Les recherches iraient plus vite. Tous les deux regardez par là et nous deux, on va de l'autre côté. On se retrouve à l'intérieur dans une heure.

- Je veux être avec Sôma !

Nanami saisit le col de la veste de Yakumi et le tira dans la direction indiquée par Ios. Elle avait compris la raison de cette séparation. Si cette affaire mettait en scène des créatures surnaturelles, il ne fallait pas que Yakumi les gêne.

- Tu devras te contenter de moi. Dépêche toi !

Sword soupira, et une fois que les deux humains furent éloignés se pencha vers l'Ange.

- Je n'ai senti aucune aura particulière et toi ?

- Rien. Et Garvera aurait du sentir quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vue...

**oOo**

Nanami tirait Yakumi par le col. Le garçon n'était pas très coopératif, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre Nanami.

- Regarde ! Dans les buissons, quelque chose brille !

La jeune fille émergea de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers Yakumi. Celui-ci lui montrait du doigt un parterre de fleurs, au centre duquel se trouvait un gros buisson épineux. Nanami lâcha son ami,qui se précipita vers la plante. Doucement, il écarta les feuilles et les épines pour atteindre l'endroit où le soleil se reflétait sur une surface métallique. Avec un grand sourire, il écarta la dernière branche. Puis, il s'écroula lamentablement devant le buisson, les mains sur les yeux. Nanami se précipita vers lui. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il y avait du danger avec ce buisson, sinon, elle aurait empêché le frère de l'exorciste de s'en approcher. Elle se donna une gifle mentale et s'accroupit à côté du garçon, posant une main sur son dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

* * *

**RAR du chapitre 3 :**

swordetios : Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur de patienter et que ce chapitre satisfera tes attentes.

tipha : ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic aura une fin? je ne l'abandonnerai pas !

stessy91 : C'est pas TON Sword ! lol. Ce qui lui arrive ? Patience, tu le sauras bientôt. Et oui, ça ne sert à rien de me tuer, il faut attendre, toujours attendre. Je suis sadique en plus. Je voulais mettre la révélation dans ce chapitre, mais finalement, j'ai rajouté une "aventure".  
Pour ma fic Yaoï, je suis en train de bâtir le plan, de rassemblermes idées...

* * *

Bon, voila pour ce chapitre ! Z'en pensez quoi ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : La fin de l'enquete

**TOURMENTS ET VISIONS**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Devil Devil

Disclamer : Les personnages de Devil Devil ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... par contre, l'histoire de ma fanfiction est à MOI et à moi seule. Sinon, les distances entre les différents lieux de l'action (maison des Amano, Eglise de Mizuno...) sont peut-être fausses mais c'est pas très important pour l'histoire.

Note : Respectez mon travail, ne copiez pas mon texte, ne vous l'appropriez pas, ne le rediffusez pas... Merci de votre compréhension.

Note 2 : Oula, heureusement que je ne me fixe pas de délais... Non, je ne suis pas morte, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! Après une longue attente... Voila le chapitre 5, où vous aurez enfin la fin de l'enquête.

Sur ce, je vous dis « bonne lecture », en espérant que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : LA FIN DE L'ENQUETE**

_Sword soupira, et une fois que les deux humains furent éloignés, se pencha vers l'Ange._

_- Je n'ai senti aucune aura particulière et toi ?_

_- Rien. Et Garvera aurait du sentir quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vue..._

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva l'exécutrice, les bras chargés de sacs. Elle avait du faire du shopping pendant des heures pour ramener autant de paquets. Elle s'approcha des garçons, étonnée de les voir ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien ! C'est l'autre idiot qui se fait des histoires.

Le démon voulait bien entendu parler de Sojiro Yakumi, le frère de Mizuno. Ios se contenta de hausser les épaules. Garvera leur tourna le dos sans se préoccuper de l'affaire et rentra déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle avait assez à subir la stupidité et l'immaturité du garçon lorsqu'il était dans la propriété, elle n'allait pas en plus s'occuper de ses problèmes en dehors !

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? demanda l'Ange, une fois l'exécutrice partie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Qu'un humain débile nous a engagés pour sauver sa soeur, qu'elle a été enlevée par on ne sait pas quoi ? Et que la créature en question ne dégage pas d'aura assez forte pour qu'on la ressente ?! J'aurais l'air de quoi moi ?! Moi, le Grand Sword ?! Elle penserait que...

- ... Tu es un idiot et que tu as peur.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la porte. Garvera leur adressa un clin d'oeil et un signe de la main, puis retourna à l'intérieur. Sa voix s'éleva, riante et grave à la fois :

- La prochaine fois, crie moins fort.

La porte fut claquée avant que Sword ne puisse répliquer. Ios se retenait de rire, cela aurait été malvenu dans une telle situation. Surtout que le cas était peut-être grave. La créature était peut-être très puissante. Suffisamment puissante pour cacher son aura.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Ios tourna la tête vers Sword, qui était déjà parti. Le démon, les mains dans les poches, attendait son partenaire forcé. L'ange le rattrapa et tous deux, silencieusement, firent le tour du bâtiment pour arriver sous la fenêtre de Mizuno. Rien, aucune trace suspecte. Ils avancèrent, tout droit, s'éloignant de la maison. Des traces de pas. Des traces de course. Mais aucune trace de présence démoniaque.

**oOo**

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Nanami avait du mal à masquer son inquiétude. Sa voix tremblait un peu. Yakumi releva la tête vers elle, le visage inondé de larmes. Il tendit la main vers le buisson. Tremblante, Nanami s'approcha.

- Il n'y a rien...

- Justement." Yakumi renifla. "Je croyais que... que c'était la clé de l'énigme. Ce qui brillait... Mais..." Il fondit en larmes, reniflant péniblement.

Nanami se frappa le front. Le reflet qu'avait vu le garçon était la réverbération du soleil sur l'attache retenant le buisson pour qu'il pousse bien droit. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire nerveux, ne sachant trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer, et fit se relever Yakumi en le tirant par le col.

**oOo**

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans une petite maison, ils entendirent des voix. Trois garçons protestaient, une fille criait. L'ange et le démon se regardèrent et partirent en courant vers ladite maison. Ios s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque Sword défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Mizuno debout devant une table, les trois garçons de l'autre côté. La jeune fille faisait tourner une balle dans sa main droite. Ios se confondit en excuses alors que Sword se planta devant l'exorciste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Elle le fusilla du regard et il s'écrasa. Silencieux, il recula d'un pas et s'adossa contre le mur, sans quitter l'exorciste du regard. Mizuno faisait rebondir la balle sur la table. A chaque coup, les trois garçons sursautaient. Ios s'approcha.

- Hum. Excuse-moi... Pourrais-je avoir une explication... ?

- Une EXPLICATION ?! » rugit Mizuno. « Une explication ! Demande à ces trois incapables ! » Elle regarda Ios et se calma. « Désolée. Je suis énervée. »

Ios sourit et lui prit la balle des mains.

- Tous les trois, fit-il d'un ton calme. Je suppose que vous avez présenté vos excuses à cette jeune fille et que vous allez réparer votre faute.

Les trois garçon hochèrent lentement de la tête, sans savoir ce qui était le plus dangereux entre l'exorciste énervée qui était sur le point de les frapper ou le ton doucereux tellement inquiétant du lycéen Kanna Amano dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. D'un seul mouvement, ils s'avancèrent et se penchèrent en avant.

- Désoléééééééééééééés.

**oOo**

De retour chez Mizuno, le petit groupe attendit Yakumi et Nanami pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé... Et à Sword par la même occasion. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Ios pour défaire le noeud de l'énigme. A peine était-il rentré dans la petite pièce qu'il avait analysé la situation, mais le démon, lui, n'avait rien compris. Sword s'agitait, pestait dans le vide. Mais Ios et Mizuno ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Il allait bien finir par se calmer à un moment où à un autre !

Nanami poussa lentement la porte, la tête baissée ; ses recherches avaient été infructueuses. Yakumi aperçut alors sa soeur, assise sur une chaise, à côté de Ios, lui même à côté de Sword. Il leur sauta au cou, un par un en pleurant de joie. Sa soeur le frappa et il se calma. Les explications furent brèves. Mizuno ne voulait pas s'attarder, elle avait autre chose à penser et n'avait rien à se reprocher dans cette affaire. Elle n'avait donc pas à se justifier !

- Tout à l'heure, alors que j'étudiais, un de ces idiots de collégiens a mal visé et a brisé la vitre de ma chambre. Alors je suis partie... lui régler son compte.

L'air se glaça un instant, alors que la jeune fille prononçait ces derniers mots. Cela aurait du empêcher quiconque de répliquer, mais...

- Mais, je ne t'ai pas entendue sortir...

- Comment voulais-tu avec la musique à fond ? Fin de la discussion, je retourne travailler.

Yakumi resta coi un long moment sous le regard des trois invités, et de Garvera qui avait tout écouté depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Nanami se leva, furieuse, en même temps que Sword. Ios essaya de les arrêter, mais abandonna son idée. La jeune fille attrapa Yakumi par le col et commença à lui crier qu'il était un idiot.

- SILENCE !

La voix de l'exorciste coupa court à la discussion. Le silence revint, et fut brisé de longues minutes plus tard, par Ios qui s'excusa doucement d'avoir dérangé en restant ici et annonça qu'ils allaient devoir s'en aller. Yakumi raccompagna ses trois amis à la porte et les salua, les remerciant encore une fois pour avoir retrouvé sa soeur.

**oOo**

De retour à la maison des Amano, Sword monta directement à l'étage, assommé par cette soirée. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve (1), alors que Ios était allé saluer le père de famille. Maintenant que l'affaire Mizuno était réglée, ces soucis étaient revenus.

Il remontait l'escalier, la tête baissée, soucieux de ce que lui avait annoncé Shekil la veille, quand il aperçut le démon, étendu sur le lit, un bras et une jambe pendants, le drap en boule à ses pieds. Il sourit et s'approcha sans bruit. Délicatement il tira le drap sur le démon, et s'assit à l'envers sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise et soupira. Sword, dans son sommeil, marmonnait des "Ios", "destruction", "attention" en remuant dans son lit. Ios releva la tête, mais le démon semblait s'être calmé.

- Repose-toi bien, toi qui as notre avenir entre tes mains, souffla l'Ange en se levant.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) les démons ne font pas de rêve, qu'il a dit précédemment...

**

* * *

RAR du chapitre 4 :**

'.Nouille.'.a.'.La.'.Tomate... : Merci de tes compliments et encouragements, ça me fait super plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras la suite. D'ailleurs, à la base, cette fic ne faisait que 3 chapitres, et « l'aventure des détectives » n'existait pas. J'ai même changé une partie de la suite... et je ne sais pas quand ça va finir lol.

Odey : Ce ne sera pas « un yaoi bien cru » mais du Nanami et Sword... hum nan lol.

tipha : merci de ton soutien et de ta patience ! Voila la suite, qui clôt « l'aventure des détectives », maintenant, on retourne sur le fond de l'histoire.


End file.
